jelsa love story ft rapunzel
by tori collins
Summary: elsa and anna of arendelle started of their junior year at a new high school. elsa had planned on focusing on school and anna was always of with some guys. elsa then meets charming jack frost and they both feel this connection between each other but one problem, jack has a girlfriend... rapunzel!
1. CHAPTER 1: FIRST DAY

******Hi this is my very first fanfic. so i hope you like it :)  
i don't own frozen, rise of the guardians, tangled, brave or how to train your dragon.  
please leave a review if you want me to change anything or if you have any ideas for the story.**

******ELSA:**

"im so nervous." i said to my sister, who sitting on the seat next to me, "you'll be fine, elsa" easy for her to say, she's never afraid of anything, everyone always wants to be her friend. i am a way different from her, im more quiet and shy. let's just say that i'm the quiet cute girl in the back of the class. me and my sister don't even look alike besides our petite nose and cute grin but besides that i have platinum blonde hair and my sister has strawberry blonde hair, my skin is also more pale than hers. "all i need to do is pass and i'll be fine." i said to myself, " no distractions."

anna ran out of the car screaming "oh my gosh! i love it!" i walked out of the car and saw everyone didn't notice anna's scream. everyone was busy with their own stuff i guess, i grabbed my school bag out of the trunk and started walking to class with anna. as they were walking down the halls a cute guy with brown hair and hazel eyes waved at anna, he had a warm grin and was slightly in shape but not really bulky. i nudged my sister when she waved back, "ow" she said while grinning, i just giggled at her, first day of school and she already found a guy who thought she was cute.

as i walked into my english honors class with anna, i followed her to the back of the classroom. but when i walked in i saw a cute guy with almost the same colored hair as mine but his was more whiter. he didn't break eye contact with me until the girl next to him swatted his arm with her hand. as i went into my seat the teacher introduced me and anna to the class. when class was over the guy came over and introduced him self " hey welcome to Ridgewood high." he said with a grin, anna said "thanks" and she nudged me i didn't even notice that i was staring of into space. "oh... umm... thanks, i'm elsa." the guy smiled and turned around to leave, but then he turned around for a second and said, "oh and by the way i'm jack, jack frost." he winked at elsa and left.

**JACK:**

_god she's cute, _jack thought to himself while he walked to his next class which was p.e. he met up with his buddy, hiccup. he told him about elsa and how he thought he felt some kind of connection. "man you've got it bad" he told jack, "wow thanks fro your help, what would i do without you really" jack said in a sarcastic voice. then hiccup said "wait... what about Rapunzel?" jack sighed "i know, i could never do that to her, she's to sweet and nice." jack said, it sounded like he was trying to convince himself instead of convincing hiccup. jack sighed and threw the basketball into the basket.

**ELSA:**

"well, i managed to survive the first day of school." i said to anna as i carried my textbooks onto the kitchen table. " i have a crap load of homework, ugghhhh..." i said. "well, i have a crap load of phone numbers." anna said while she dropped pieces of binder paper and her phone on the table. i grabbed a few of the numbers and saw the names _hans, pitch, and ryan._ i was suprised to see that she got ten phone numbers in one day.  
"so where's your homework" i said while examining all the numbers.  
"well i met this nerdy guy in science and he said he could do my homework for me." anna said while bitting into an apple.  
"seriously?" i asked while raising one eyebrow.  
"no i'm not stupid, i can do my own homework." anna said rolling her eyes at me.  
"my homework is in my bag and my bed." she said while rummaging in the fridge to find the chocolate ice cream.  
"where's the ice cream?" anna asked.  
i looked up from my homework and giggled "i didn't hide it." i lied while grinning.  
anna looked up at me and saw me laughing, she closed the fridge and started chasing me around the house with a spoon in one of her hands.

**ANNA:**

i looked at the clock next to my bed it was 2:00 a.m. i had 3 messages pop up on my phone two from hans and one from pitch. _well looky looky two boys just can't get enough of the ol' anna over here._ i joked to myself. i'm hungry "ouch" i said in a whisper "_shit." _i tripped over my bag... "ohhhh nooo i didn't do my homework shiz" i said to myself "hmmm... well elsa's is sleeping and her bag is wide open so i guess i should just borrow her homework for a sec." i stayed up till 4 doing homework but i finished. "this is gonna be a long school year." i said to myself.

**IF YOU WANT A MOVIE ABOUT JELSA LOOK FOR THE PETITION IN THE REVIEWS OF THIS STORY**


	2. CHAPTER 2

**ELSA:**

i woke up to the sound of anna snoring. "uggghhh..." i threw a pillow at her so she'd stop, but she just tossed it away like it was nothing. "jeez anna you act like you haven't slept in years." i told her but she still didn't wake up. "ugh, ok i might as well get ready for school."i combed my hair and put it into a side braid and threw on a blue tank top with some skinny jeans and a darker blue jacket. i went to brush my teeth and heard anna waking up, i went to get the ice cream out of the fridge and ate it in front of anna. she got up immediately and snatched the ice cream out of my hands. i laughed and slipped my converse on, then i grabbed my bag, since anna wasn't nearly ready for school i just decided to drive myself.

i pulled up into the parking lot at school and headed into the library i sat on a table alone, i had no idea what to do i mean i finished my homework and i wasn't much of a reading person, so i just played with my phone to kill time. after 10 minutes of hilarious vines, instagram, and cute videos of cats i got bored... again. i looked up at the clock, 7:30, "well guess i should start heading to homeroom.

i started walking out then i got a text from anna.  
A: where'd you go?  
E: i'm already at school just ask dad to take you here  
A: can i take the sports car?  
E: you can't drive yet  
A: fine

as i was texting her i ran into this girl with really blonde hair while she was walking with some red head.  
"oof, im sorry i didn't see you there." i apologized and quickly step back a little.  
"obviously" the red headed girl said while she rolled her eyes.  
"ignore my friend she's just moody" the blonde girl stuck her tongue out at her friend.  
"i'm rapunzel, and my red headed friend over here is merida." she said gesturing to both of them.  
"nice to meet you"i said "my name's elsa."  
"you should hang with us." says rapunzel. "well i guess." i said shrugging my shoulders.  
"great! a new edition to the group!" she shouted while smiling to me and merida.

they started walking back to the library and it was kinda awkward. they just talked about school and gossip, while i stayed in the back just eavesdropping, and examined how they dressed, rapunzel wore a pink cami witha purple skirt and some cute flats with bows on top, merida wore jean shorts, a green sweater and a white tank top underneath and she wore brown boots and clip held her orange wild hair into place.

when we got to the library rapunzel ran into jacks arms and she kissed him. "huh?" i said out loud "that's jack frost, rapunzel's boyfriend, they were going out for about a year now." merida explained. "oh" was all i could manage. "well i gotta go-" i started saying but rapunzel yelled "hey elsa come meet my boyfriend." "hey i know you." jack smiled and pointed at me "you do?" me and rapunzel said at the same time. "yeah your in english honors with me." jack said then he motioned a group of people towards us. "okay meet the group." jack started naming people. "this guy is my best friend hiccup, this is kristoff, then theirs meg, sophia, and ariel. "wow, um, hi i'm elsa"i said feeling nervous. "wow you have hair kinda like jack's" ariel looked back and forth between me and jack. i blushed and hoped no one would notice.

anna came in the library and rapunzel saw her and started walking towards her fast as i followed. "anna its about time you showed up, lemme introduce you to the new girl in our group." she said pointing at me and she just burst out laughing and rapunzel looked at her weird and then i started laughing and i finally said "um, she's my little sister." anna stopped laughing for a second and said "punzie i can't believe you even got her into the group. she's sorta shy." i laughed a little and rapunzel just laughed to.

**RAPUNZEL:**

elsa seem's nice i thought to myself, i turned around and saw her chatting with hiccup, they were laughing and having fun. i turned to jack, "hey do you think hiccup and elsa would hit it off?" i asked, he turned around, laughed and said "i doubt that she'd go for him, i think he matches more with merida." he looked to me again and i had one eyebrow raised he laughed and said "what?" "you know that merida has no intrest in hiccup" i smiled, and the bell rang "oh better get to mrs. tooth's class." i said while grabbing my bag, i kissed him on the cheek and met up with elsa and anna.

**ANNA:**

"so, jack frost huh?" i asked punzie, and nudged her lightly.

"well, he's a sweet guy and he is nice and stuff." punzie said cooly while tossing some of her blonde hair behind her.

"he's great and all but he's kinda boring." she sighed "all he talks about is hockey and snowboarding and all that sports stuff." she said while rolling her eyes.

"did you say snowboarding?!" elsa pipped up from behind. "sorry i just love to snowboard, its my second fav. thing to do my first is ice skating." elsa said cheerfully.

i laughed at my big sis while punzie asked elsa "wait... can you teach me how to snowboard?"

"what about jack? he could teach ya?" elsa said.

"yea, he tried one time but i feel so many times and he just laughed at me." punzie said angrily.

"well, oka-" elsa started but i cut her off "she'll do it if you get jack to let her use the hockey rink so she can practice skating for free."

"done." punzie said and we walked into ms. tooth's class.

**ELSA:**

_this is great, i get to practice my skating techniques_ i thought to myself as i walked with Merida and anna to the cafeteria.

"oh, i love your boots." said anna

"i'll let you borrow them some day." merida said shrugging

anna accidentally bumped into this guy and dropped her books, "oh i'm sorry." she began apologizing but when she looked back up at his face

"damn your hot!" she exclaimed. i started laughing my ass of and merida was laughing at me cause i looked ridiculous.

"wait did i just say that out loud?" she said while her cheeks started to turn a rosy pink, which made me laugh even harder.

"it's cool" he winked at her then he said "text me later"

"wait that was hans... hans isles." merida said, " gurly you should stay clear of him, im warning you now he's a hot mess."

"he seems like a fine guy to me" said anna while she twirled one of her braids.

"well-" merida started but punzie cut her off when she yelled "hey guys!"

she ran towards us with jack with her, "hey elsa, my amazing boyfriend said he'll let you use the hockey rink.""oh thanks, i really need to practice more, it means alot." i said. "no problem." said jack "k see ya tomorrow at 3?" he asked "yea 3 is good" i answered back. "oh and can i tag along with you and punzie for her snow boarding lesson?" he asked " sure why not" i said. well im gonna have an eventful weekend, i thought to myself


	3. CHAPTER 3: SNOWBOARDING

**ELSA:**

"what should i wear today?" i asked anna while she but on her lip gloss.

"well, it'll be super cold and you wanna stay warm, but you don't wanna be like up to your neck in scarves, and you gotta look cute." she said quickly.

"okay then..." i said "hmmm... maybe this." i pulled out my dark blue beanie, my black snowboarding pants and a blue sweater and i'll bring my extra jacket just in case.

"so, how do i look?" i said while i stood up from lacing up my black snow boots.

"nice." she said while slipping on her pink flats. i looked at what she was wearing, skinny jeans with a white, creamy, flowing tank top.

"um don't ya think that your gonna be cold in that?" i asked while raising an eyebrow.

"well, i'm not going with you and Punzie snowboarding." she said

"what?" i asked "well, you know that guy, hans isles, yeah he asked us to go to his party and yea." she explained.

"didn't merida say that he's bad news?" i asked, i cant let my own sister go to a party unsupervised what if that hans guy is a douchebag?

"don't worry that's why merida will come with me." she said while smiling.

"well, i'm not driving you there." i said with a annoyed tone. "okay cause merida will pick me up okay?" she said.

"fine, but don't get into trouble or anything, i gotta go k?" i said, "kk, see ya later." she said.

_**AT THE SNOWBOARDING PARK:**_

"well punzie ain't here yet so i guess i could practice." i grabbed my "never summer raven" and started practicing

first i tried an ollie, ok there something easy. okay let's try a 360, woo-hoo! still got it ok now a 720, i spinned around in two complete circles. bam! i am awesome, okay now time for something a little more complicated, a superman front flip followed by a misty flip. i forgot how great it was to snowboard, landed and breathed in the nice cold air. and then i saw punzie and jack watching me with their jaws dropped. i giggled.

"you have to teach me that!" punzie yelled in excitment.

"how'd you manage to do that?" jack asked. he was clearly amazed by me.

"well it took alot of practice but you really gotta love it." i smiled at him and turned to punzie

"ok so the most basic skill, is an ollie." i said while helping her put on her snowboard.

jack scoffed "she couldn't even do that move" he said "this might take a while."

punzie stuck her tongue out and said "shut up."

i laughed "okay, an ollie is easy all you have to do is spring the tail of your snowboard and launch into the air." i grabbed my snowboard and put it back on. "okay like this." i said while showing her how.

"ok so like this?" she asked then tried to do it she jumped in the air. jack laughed, but we ignored him "umm, good try but not really." i said "here try relaxing." i said encouragingly.

she did it after her 4th try, "awesome" i said, wow she got that pretty fast

"wait how were you able to teach her an ollie and not me?" jack asked.

"because she is a good teacher and has patience unlike some people" she said while rolling her eyes.

i laughed, " hey guys no fighting how bout we do some fun freestyle snowboarding?" i said with a smile

"ok but i bet i could bet you to a freestyle contest." jack said to me.

"oh really?" i asked while raising my eyebrows "do i hear a challenge coming on." i said.

"bring it on!" he said grinning. punzie just sat on the side with hot cocoa "idiot" she said while taking a sip from her hot cocoa.

"ok i'll take it easy on you, okay elsie welsie." he said teasingly. he annoyed me so much ugh, but that cute grin of his makes it impossible to hate him. "yea, don't hurt yourself while trying to keep with me." i said while slipping away from him. "woah i take it back, your going down!" he called after me.

i giggled and started to spin into a 360 when i landed jack said "pfftt... amateur... step aside and watch the master."

"where, i'd like to see him." i said jokingly and laughed. he grinned and started to do a laid-out back flip. "boom! beat that." he said, he has no idea what he is up against, i laughed "watch and learn frost." i put my goggles and started with a simple nose blunt stall, then a 180 followed by a 360. and ended with a misty flip. i landed and found jack staring in amazement.

"how the hell?!" he shouted in confusion.

"it's cause she's better than you." punzie said as she came up from behind smiling.

"haha thanks." i said while taking off my snowboard.

"anna said you were like a champion in snowboarding." she said

oh shit, anna! oh no she's at hans party what if something happens, i can't go to a party looking like this. "ummmm... hey punzie do you by any chance have any extra clothes?" i asked hoping that it wasn't something to girly. "oh sure never leave home without an extra outfit. and why do you need it?" she asked.

"anna went to a party at hans isles house." i said looking at the ground.

"WHAT!" jack and punzie said at the same time.

"i tried to tell her not to go but she went ahead and went with merida." i exclaimed

"we have to go get her." punzie said "cmon hurry. get in the car."she said hurriedly.

**ANNA:**

when we pulled up in front of hans house, i knew there was no going back, maybe elsa was right this might've been a bad idea. no! elsa isn't always right maybe hans is a nice guy and yeah totally ok. i adjusted my tank top and grabbed my leather jacket from the back seat. "kk im good lets go." i told merida coolly. i looked at her outfit, a black crop top that said misfits, black short shorts, and high heeled boots. and her wild orange hair was let loose.

"ummm... do i look okay." i didn't know this was a slutty party.

"hmmm... i can help you with that." she said, "okay lets do this." she ripped my pants so it was just short shorts, then she was going to rip my top so it would show my belly "no not the top!" i begged. "ugh fine" she said while taking my hair out of it's bun and fluffing it up a little. "ok take off those flats." she grabbed red pumps from the back of the car and another crop top like the one she was wearing but it said dont waste my time. "okay that top your wearing and flats is to fancy for a party like this." she gave me the red pumps and crop top. i put it on in the car and came out looking like a way different person.

"now your ready." she said giving me her approval.

"okay let's go." i said excitedly cause damn i look awesome.

when i got into the house it looked like everyone already had their drink. cause people were making out in corners they were playing spin the bottle, some people were even twerking on the wall and on each other.

"wow" i said "umm... don't you think this a little crazy." i said to merida but merida wasn't with me anymore. oh great now i'm alone great. i walked around a couple making out and managed to go to find the bathroom, and there was two people making out in the shower great. i showed myself out and banged into someone

"ouch! hey watch it!" i said while brushing myself off. "woah, sorry... heyyy anna! you made is! i was looking all over for you!" he said "oh hey yeah your hans yeah, you look drunk." i said while laughing.

"here i think you need a drink." he said while giving me a beer. "sure" i said while taking it from him and taking huge gulps from it. "ugh this tastes terrible" i said as he grabbed me by the waste and motioned me to the dance floor.

"wanna dance?" he said smiling like an idiot. "absolutely." i said while taking finishing my beer. we danced for about an hour and we started talking about school and stuff and life. "anna, you get me." he said while taking another shot of tequila. "and i think your drunk." i laughed at him "here come with me." he said while grabbing my hand and walking with me through the crowd and up the stairs. "where we going?" i said while taking more sips of my beer. he went inside a room and closed the door "this is my bedroom." he said "oh" was all i could say. he laid down on his back on his bed "ugh i think i had my share of alcohol. my head is freakin spinning like hell." he said while putting his hands on his head. "oh here let me get you a wet towel and something to drink." i grabbed a cup and got some water from the sink and made a hot towel for him. "here" i gave him the water and i sat on the bed next to him and put the towel on his head "better?" i asked he nodded and grabbed the back of my neck and moved towards me, at first it was an innocent kiss then we started to make out for a while. but then he started to put his hands in my shorts. i pulled away and said "no i'm not ready." i said

**ELSA:**

i put on punzie's pink bombshell halter dress and borrowed her pink pumps. jeez its like she has a whole closet in there and she took my white hair down. ugh pink is so not my color she jumped out of the car with a pink one shoulder dress and she slipped on her platform heels. "k im ready let's hurry before something happens." jack followed us into the party. "jack you check the bathrooms and punzie you check the bedrooms." i ordered "i'll go look around the house." they nodded and left. i saw merida on the dance floor and went over and danced wit her to ask her if she saw anna but she was clearly drunk. merida talked me into a drink or two and spent a while on the dance floor. jack and punzie found me on the dance floor and laughed, "hey nice moves!" jack yelled and i laughed "well at least ain't twerking like some people." i laughed while pointing at merida she was obvioiusly really drunk.

"well cmon we're going up stairs." punzie said.

"kk" i followed them up the stairs and past by a door "wait i heard something."

"no im not ready." i heard a girls voice say on the other side.

"cmon i know you want to, it could be a first for both of us." a guy said

"hans stop! i said no!" i heard the girl yell

i opened the door and found hans trying to take anna's shirt off or what looked like a shirt. she saw me and yelled "elsa help me hans is being a fucking asshole!" jack ran in and saw what was happening and ran to hans and punched him off of anna, i grabbed my shoe and threw it at his face and punzie grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it against his head and i kicked him in the balls to finish it off. "stay away from my sister!" i yelled and i grabbed anna and left the party. but as we were walking out of the house hans punched jack in the face and that made him fall to the ground. hans smiled and started to walk away. i gave anna to punzie and went to hans, "hey hans" i said in my sweet voice "sup" he said while smiling "come here i gotta tell you something." punzie and anna looked at each other weird "whats that huh?" he said he probably wanted to make out with me but as soon as his face got close to mine i head butted him and shoved him into the house and punched him in the face causing his nose to bleed.

"holy shit!" punzie, anna, and jack said a the same time. i smiled and said "well i had my share of fun tonight anyone else ready to leave."


	4. CHAPTER 4: FIGURE SKATING

**ANNA:**

i looked at myself in the mirror, i my hair was all crazy and i looked like a total slut "ugh i look fucking terrible." i said out loud.

"i told you that you shouldn't have went but you did anyways." elsa said to me in disappointment.

"you don't tell me what to do and your not always right, just this time your right but just stop trying to tell me how to live my life."i said angrily. i knew elsa was always right. she's just so perfect it's not even fair, like at snowboarding, ice skating, homework, and being responsible and shit. ugh i'm the girl she always has to take care of, but not this year, i can make my own decisions. hmph.

"okay well good night and there's some brownies in the fridge if you want." elsa said as she climbed into bed.

i sighed "elsa..." i said quietly "yeah?" she replied before turning off the lamp "umm... thanks for coming to the party and saving me." i said. she smiled "i'd do anything to make sure your safe." she said. "kk nights" she said. "good night." i said while getting my pajamas.

**ELSA:**

i woke up at 10 a.m. to get ready for the ice skating practice with jack, well he would just be watching me "ok lets see" i tossed put on a pair of skinny jeans threw on a batwing off the shoulder top and put on a dark blue beanie and put my hair in a side braid, i slipped on my converse and grabbed my skates and grabbed my blue custom made figure skating dress. it was a present from mom and dad.

"hey anna i'm gonna go practice ice skating today k?" i said

"okay." she said sleepily

"you doing okay?" i asked while she covered her head with her blanket.

"i'm fine, i just thought he was different." she said "but no he's just another stupid asshole."

"i'm sorry anna things will be okay." i told her i grabbed my bag.

"wait where are you going you don't need to be there till 3." she looked at the clock and it said 11.

"yea but punzie wanted to go shopping before we went." i answered while opening the door.

"kk bye." she said. "byeee, stay out of trouble while i'm gone." i said

i left the house and jumped into punzie's car, and saw jack sitting in the back. i looked to punzie then to him and back to punzie. "umm..." i started "sorry jack was just at my house and yeah." she said "no it's cool." i said while tossing my bag in the back.

"so where do you guys go shopping?" jack asked.

me and punzie looked at each other "FOREVER 21!" we shouted at the same time.

i laughed and punzie drove out of my driveway.

as we went in jack followed in embarrassment "wouldn't this look great on jack?" i held up a sweetheart floral dress and laughed punzie giggled and grabbed the dress out of my hands "nope but it'll look great on me" she said while laughing. "c'mon lets find you something." she grabbed my wrist and pulled me deeper into the store. she threw clothes on me that were so weird. i came out of the dressing room with a neon green dress jack laughed at me and punzie just threw another pile of clothes at me. i came out with a bunch of weird clothes on and jack just laughed and punzie was off finding more clothes. the last time i came out i wore a floral buster high low dress "wow" jack said and i blushed. "no laugh?"i asked "nope not this one." he stared at me n i blushed "ummm..." punzie came from behind a clothes rack "omg i am so buying that for you." she exclaimed. jack cleared his thrpat "ummm... it's almost 3, we better start heading out." he told punzie "okay, go take the dress off and give it to me , i'll wait in line and you can go change k." she told me, "oh, okay thanks punzie." i changed and walked with jack to meet with punzie.

**AT THE ICE SKATING RINK:**

"kk bye have fun! see you guys in an hour!" punzie said to me and jack while she drove away.

"okay so lets go inside." jack said while grabbing his keys out.

"coach kinda trusts me so yea i have an extra key" he said while pushing the door open.

"oh cool," i looked inside "wow" i walked to the bleachers and pulled out my skates.

"so this is what figure skaters wear." he held up my short figure skating dress "i should watch figure skating more often."

i laughed and snatched it out of his hands "gimme that" he laughed and helped me onto the ice  
okay lets see start with something easy i tried an attitude and an arabesque.

"is that all you got?" jack yelled from the bleachers. "really? watch this!" i did an axel jump and a butterfly jump. "that's what i'm talking about" he shouted  
i laughed "okay now watch this" i started a double jump but i fell on my butt. "ouch" i said trying to get up by myself but jack came in and helped me up. "you okay?" he asked he looked straight at me with those beautiful blue eyes, i didn't notice that i was spazing "hello? anybody home" he joked "oh" i cleared my throat "um... yeah i'm totally fine" i replied as i dusted off my jeans.

"you want me to skate with you?" he asked "i could totally beat you." he got out went to the boys locker room and brought his skates.

"i highly doubt that you could ever beat me." i said while tossing my braid back.  
"yea watch this" he just skated while making weird hand motions i laughed "that's not figure skating that's being an idiot." i shouted from across the rink. "are you saying i'm not a good figure skater?" he asked sarcastically and over dramatically gasped.

he skated towards me but he went to fast and couldn't stop "oh, shit" he said as he collided with me. i laughed and he was laughing with me, "nice going frost." i said with a smile, then i realized that he's on me he stopped laughing. _don't look at his eyes, don't look, don't... shit. _ his eyes were so beautiful you could get lost in them so fast. he tucked one of my hairs behind my ear he came in close to me ear. i hope he can't feel my heart beating, shit he probably can. "do you want some hot chocolate." he said teasingly. i smiled and said "tease" loud enough for him to hear. he laughed and i followed him to the starbucks across the street.

"hey look there's punzie." i said pointing to the table.  
"jack turned around and he started walking towards her but some guy sat with punzie and kissed her on the cheek  
"oh no..." i stared at them and looked back at jack he slowly walked backward while watching the guy and punzie laughing at something the guy said.

i gave jack his hot chocolate and took him back to the hockey rink.  
"i'm so sorry jack." i said trying to find something to say to him, what am i supposed to do, i've never been in this situation.

"you don't have to be sorry." he said looking at his hot chocolate. i took his drink away from him took his hand and said "jack, your such a sweet guy, i'm sure things will work between you and punzie." he looked at my hands and didn't meet my eyes. "i hate to see you sad your usually so happy and fun, i don't want you to beat yourself up about this whole thing with punzie." jack looked up at me and grabbed the back of my neck and started to lean towards me. _he's going to kiss me, really, should i, no i shouldn't, i should, no, yes? no punzie is me friend. _i thought to myself, i took a deep breath and pulled away jack looked at me "i'm sorry i wasn't thinking." he said quickly look back at the ground. "jack it's ok, i know your just hurting right now." i'll tell my mom to pick us up and i'll tell punzie that you got a ride. "could i stay over your house." he asked hopefully "oh umm... sure yeah." i said well i guess he could stay at the guest room. we left the skating rink at went to my house.


	5. CHAPTER 5: SLEEPOVER

**ELSA:**

i walked out of the shower and into my bedroom to put my pajamas on. i wore my snow flake shorts light blue tank top and threw on a robe that matched my shorts. i can't believe jack is staying here, i can't believe my mom let him stay here. anna walked into our room smiling.

"hey sis!" she said happily.  
"hi" i said trying sounding casual.  
"oh don't try to hide it."she said teasingly.  
"i have no idea what your talking about." i started to run my fingers through my platinum blonde hair.  
"elsa! i know you have a major crush on jack!" she bounced up and down her bed.  
"anna, jack is dating rapunzel and i respect that." i braided my hair in its usual side braid.  
"oh gosh elsa." she face palmed herself, i laughed  
i looked around "but just between you and me jack is sorta cute." i giggled

anna laughed with me "cute huh?" i turned around. shit and of course jack was right there as soon as i said that  
i blushed and anna was just laughing her ass off, i threw my pillow at her so she'd shut up.  
i cleared my throat "so what do you want." i asked not looking directly at him.  
"you guys got a bathroom?" he asked holding up a towel.  
"oh um... yea there's one downstairs." i said pointing down.  
"someone's using that one." he said, here's the thing we have three bathrooms well we had four but the fourth one is under construction. one bathroom was for dad to do his stink business in, the other one is in my mom and dads room and the last bathroom is in my room. i knew my mom wouldnt let him go in their bathroom and one was occupied so great.

"i guess you could use our shower."i pointed towards the bathroom.  
he raised an eyebrow "okay..." he walked toward the bathroom "oh and yea i know i'm cute." he grinned and closed the door before i could throw my pillow at him, instead it it hit the bathroom door.

"he's taking a shower in your bathroom elsa." anna said teasingly  
"your such a child sometimes." i said while giggling  
"me a child. no" she said sarcastically, i laughed and stood up to get a snack from the kitchen.

i finished eating my snack and started heading back into my room i walked back to my room. I sat on my bed and checked out some vines, Jack came out with nothing but a towel on. I blushed.

"Hey elsa do u guys have any clothes I could use?" He asked I didn't realize that I was staring.

"Hello anyone home?" He laughed and waved his hands in front of my face, damn he got a nice body"oh sorry umm..." I blushed omg that was so embarrassing he just caught me checking him out. Ok don't panic play it cool. Cool okay I got this.

"Yea you can borrow my dad's clothes." I motioned him to follow me to the laundry room.

"Here you go." I gave him a black t-shirt and some plaid pants

"I love your dad's pajamas" he said sarcastically "can I use those?" He pointed to the pair of basketball shorts behind me. Without warning he reached over me and grabbed the short brushing his body against mine. He quickly moved back, I blushed "um..." I cleared my throat "sure you can use those." I walked out of the room so he could change.

He came out drying his hair. "Okay I'm good thanks." He said as we walked back upstairs. "Yea no problem." I said fiddling with my hair, his white hair looked so hot while it was crazy and out of place. We stopped at the guest room door "okay, well goodnight." I smiled and started to walk away, "hey elsa." He called after me, "yea?" I asked. He walked towards me and pulled me into a tight hug, he wrapped his arms around my waist he lifted his head off my shoulder n kissed me on the forehead, only the forehead ugh "thanks, for everything." He said while smiling. His hands were still around my waist. He leaned down with his eyes closed and I started to lift my head up to meet his "hi sis." Anna was leaning against the wall a few feet away from us. Damnit, we quickly pulled away from each other, omg I was so close to my first kiss.

Anna raised her eyebrow "sorry for ruining the moment but dad said lights out so yea."

"Well um goodnight, elsa." He said, I gave into his beautiful eyes and smile.

"Yea, good night Jack." He smiled and walked back towards the guest room.

"Gnight anna." He said while holding his fist out to her for a fist bump "good night" she smiled at him and said "you know my sister is single." "Anna!" I yelled I was already embarrassed enough Jack laughed "i know" he looked back at me "and I find that very hard to believe." And with that he closed the door.

"And you said you didn't like him." Anna teased as we walked back to our room

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to our room,"he was only thanking me that's all" but I knew it was way more than that. "Sure we" anna said she was obviously unconvinced but I ignored her and turned off the lights.


	6. CHAPTER 6: PUNZIE CHEATS

**ELSA: **

ugghhhh... monday great, i looked at my clock it said 6:30. eh five more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt. i buried my head under my soft white pillow.

"elsa..." is someone calling me? "elsa" hmmmm... maybe not "ELSA!" anna yelled  
"what the-" i started but i fell off my bed. what the heck, oh shit i looked at the clock on my bed. 7:20  
"holy shit." i said brushing my self off, "you got ten minutes or we're leaving without you." she said as she walked down the hall.  
"we?" i said out loud oh yeah jack slept over and... i rubbed my eyes "uggghhhh... oh school how i hate you." i walked to my closet and put on my white skinny jeans, a flowing light blue tank top, and a silver beanie. i grabbed my school bag and pulled on my socks. i looked outside, "well guess i'm wearing a scarf today." i grabbed a silver scarf to match my beanie and headed out to the front to meet up with anna and jack.

"well you look nice." jack said he sat in the drivers seat and anna sat in the back "ok elsa you called shot gun right?" anna lied and winked at me while pointing to jack. i threw my bag in the backseat and jack opened my door from the inside  
"thanks." i said avoiding eye contact. i put on my black converse and buckled up. "everybody ready for a fun day at school." jack asked sarcastically. "a fun day at school?" i asked "there is no such thing." i joked. jack laughed and started driving toward the school.

**PUNZIE:**

p: jack when you coming to school?  
p: jack?  
p:hellooo?  
p: okay... txt me back when you can k bye.

why isn't he answering my txts or my calls and emails, omg what if he knows... i fiddled with my thumbs and twirled my long blonde hair. "hey i don't feel right doing this to jack." i turned to flynn rider. "blondie, things will be fine." he said holding me on my waist. "but what if he finds out and..." i started, "don't worry you were getting bored with him anyways right." he said looking at me in the eyes gosh they were a deep brown unlike jack's which were an icy blue. "don't you think you could use a little more fun in your life." he did make a point jack never let me do anything fun. "i guess your right." i whispered. he leaned in and kissed me on the lips i kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

**JACK:**

"this is gonna be the best day of my life! my li-i-i-i-i-iffe" me anna and elsa sang all together to the best day of my life by the american authors. i laughed and hopped out of the car and walked around to elsa's door before she could open it herself i opened it for her.

"thank you." she smiled and nodded to me. damn she's so cute. but i have to figure things out with punzie first.  
"hey what about me?" anna asked she sat in the back waiting for me to open her door. "you know just because you got a major crush on elsa doesn't mean she's the only gal you gotta be a gentleman to." anna exclaimed i blushed and walked over to open the door for anna. "well thank you, you shouldn't have." she told me as she walked out of the car i laughed "drama queen." i said loud enough for elsa to hear "pfftt..." she held in her laughed and covered it with a cough.

"ok so library?" elsa asked i nodded my head and checked my phone. 4 unread messages from punzie. i sighed and turned off my phone i didn't bother to read any of them, if i'm gonna talk to her i'm talking to her face to face.

"don't you think you could use a little more fun in your life?" i heard someone talking in the back of the library. then i heard punzie's voice "i guess your right." i followed her voice and found she was kissing some guy. elsa and anna came from behind laughing at something, but once they saw what i was looking at the froze. "no, not again." elsa sighed  
"jack we should go." i looked away from punzie and that guy. "i guess she wants to see other people." i stared at the ground, and walked out of the library and to my homeroom.

**ELSA:**

i feel bad for jack, he's such a sweet guy anad i don't think that he deserves to be cheated on. i walked with punzie to homeroom. we just walked in silence. "okay so what's up?" punzie tried to break the silence. "nothing really..." i stared at the floor. punzie sighed "okay i know somethings on your mind so just tell me." she tried to comfort me. "i know..." i in a small voice, punzie looked puzzled. "you know what?" she asked, she was fiddling with her thumbs. i sighed "about you cheating on jack." i didn't dare look at her, it would just be to much. "elsa, i-" she started but i cut her off "it's fine, i won't get in the way." i looked up at her eyes they were tearing up. "gosh please don't cry or else i'm gonna cry and people are gonna wonder why we were crying." she laughed and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "hey how bout we go ditch this bogus school and head to the mall." i grinned at her and motioned her to follow me to the car. "where to?" i asked even though i already knew the answer we smiled at each other and yelled "FOREVER 21!" i laughed and buckled up. we left the school as soon as the late bell rang.


	7. CHAPTER 7: THE BREAK UP

**AT FOREVER 21:**

i know i shouldn't be hanging out with punzie but i can't just leave her on the side right? i just feel bad for her...  
"so ummm... do you wanna talk about it?" i asked punzie, she was on the other side of the clothes rack. "not really..." she just stared at the clothes and sighed. "why did you bring me here?" she asked looking up at me. "what do you mean?" i looked up at her and she was fiddling with her thumbs. i didn't know her that long but i know that she fiddles with her thumbs when she's nervous about something. "you know that i cheated on jack, so why are you being nice to me?" she stared at her thumbs "well, i don't think that i should hate you when it's not even my business, i mean it's between you and jack and that guy you cheated on jack with." i looked at a blue dress and set it back on the rack. "flynn." she stopped playing with her thumbs "his name is flynn rider, and he's actually a really nice guy and he makes me happy as a matter of fact." she smiled and walked with me out the store "as long as your happy." i smiled at her and we walked to the car in silence. "thanks elsa." "for what?" i started the car "for my still being my friend even though you know what i did." we hugged at went back to school.

**AT SCHOOL:**

**JACK:**

i can't believe punzie would do that to me, how could she, what did i do wrong. the bell rang and i left the class and saw elsa and rapunzel pull up in the school parking lot. what the hell is elsa doing with punzie doesn't she know what she did to me. i ran over to elsa's car. "elsa can i talk to you." i looked at elsa and blocked out punzie "sure, come on punzie." she motioned punzie to come with us. "alone" i glared at punzie but she kept her eyes glued to the floor. "okay then" elsa said awkwardly. we walked over to the hallway, far enough so punzie wouldn't hear us.**  
**

"why are you hanging out with her?" i pointed to the car  
"because she's my friend." elsa crossed her arms and stood her ground.  
"and there's nothing you can do about it." i glared at her and she glared right back at me. jeez, this girl doesn't give up  
"fine, but i am not talking to her." elsa smirked i just rolled my eyes.  
"but i'm officially breaking up with her." i saw her smirk fade away  
"um... when?" she twisted her hair around her finger, one of the things i liked that she did when she was nervous.  
"right now." i walked towards punzie, but i felt a tug at my arm "no you can't do this." elsa tried to stop me but i was practically dragging her. i eventually shook her off and i ran over to punzie.

"rapunzel... it's over." i looked at her, she looked up at me. elsa was on the ground watching rapunzel  
"jack i-" i walked away from her before she could say anything else.

**RAPUNZEL:**

"rapunzel... it's over." i heard jack's voice and looked up. i realized what he just said, he's breaking up with me, i should've seen this coming "jack i-" he walked away from me before i could finish. i looked back at him and buried my face in my hands. i heard the car door open and close. i felt elsa put a hand on my shoulder, i looked up at her, she had a pained smile on her face, her arms were stretched out for a hug. i hugged her and sobbed into her shoulder.

**ELSA:**

after i dropped off punzie at her house i went back home. anna was in her room doing homework and my parents were off on some business trip. i jumped on anna's bed and scared her. "AHHHH!" she screamed i started laughing my ass off. "elsa i swear to god." she sat up and threw her eraser at me. "what is that?" i grabbed her textbook "are you actually doing homework?" i raised my eyebrow "yes, as a matter of fact i am." she smiled and stuck her tongue out. "well today is full of surprises." i walked over to my side of the room and started grabbing my homework out "why what else happened." she asked getting back to her homework. "um..." she looked up at me "jack and punzie broke up." i frowned and anna stayed silent for a while and all of a sudden she shouted "YEESSSS!" she jumped up and down on her bed "what the hell anna, our friend just got dumped." i looked at her weirdly "yeah but now you can go out with jack." i held back a smile "no anna now do your homework." she giggled and sat back down "yes sir!" she saluted me


	8. CHAPTER 8: SNOWBALL FIGHT

**ELSA:**

the rest of the school week puzie didn't come to school and jack wouldn't really talk much thank god it's the weekend. punzie texts me often and she is still torn about the break up and jack is always off hiding somewhere. i never seen him for at least 4 days where is he. i sorta miss him. i looked at my phone no messages calls nothing, wait why am i waiting for some guy to call me up. i sat up and got dressed. i threw on some skinny jeans, a white blouse and grabbed my jacket. i grabbed my converse and headed to the car.

"Anna im going out k?" I yelled out into our room

"K" she was still curled up in her bed, jeez she sure does love her sleep

Okay where could he be maybe at his house, no... Oh how bout the mall, wait no to many people there... Oh I got it.

**AT THE HOCKEY RINK:**

"ugh!" i heard jack grunting while he hit the hockey pucks into the goal.  
i tried to close the door quietly but it shut louder than i thought

jack looked up at me "whoops, that was louder than i expected." i smiled and jack grinned. gosh i missed that grin.  
i walked toward the entrance to the hockey rink "so you have a pair of extra skates?" i asked, he smiled at me and dropped put his hockey stick to the side. he ran to the locker room and brought out some worn out skates. "just be careful." he gave me the skates and i pulled them on my feet and walked out onto the ice. "don't worry i think i can handle." i skated towards him in a swift and clean motion.

"hmm... show off much." he leaned on his hockey stick and raised his eyebrow  
"me? a show off? pfftt..." i gasped sarcastically. i did a change foot spin and looked at him "ok now im showing off."  
he laughed, oh how much i missed that sound. he skated towards but i skated away "haha, come and get me frostie!"  
i started to skate away but i trip over my skate and fell. "ahhh!" i yelled and landed on my butt i was on the ice laughing my ass off. jack skated towards me, he laughed and helped me up "how bout some hot chocolate?" i smiled and skated towards the exit.

we walked into starbucks, and the smell of coffee and pastries filled the air "mmm..." i took off my jacket and waited in line, while jack went over to the napkins and straws. i ordered our hot chocolates and found jack with straws behind his ears.  
"pffttt... weirdo." i grinned and took the straws out. "elsa!" the lady called out my name and she gave me our hot chocolates.  
"watch out it's hot." jack exclaimed as we walked out of the store. "duh!" i smiled and rolled my eyes "elsa arendelle are you giving me sass?" he looked at me surprised. "i don't know am i?" i grinned at him and took a sip off my hot chocolate all of a sudden i felt a cold sensation strike my back i turned around and saw jack holding a snowball. i put down my hot chocolate.

"jack frost! im about to kick your ass." i grabbed some snow and threw it at his head.  
"that all you got elsie welsie." he laughed at me and threw more snow balls at me.  
i threw five at him all hitting him in the gut and threw one at his face. "in your face!" i laughed and he threw one right at my face. i had to wipe the snow off my eyes, when i opened them he was gone.  
"jack?" i was about to look behind me but jack grabbed me by the waist and shoved the snow in my face.

"jack!" i giggled and shook some snow off my face i looked up at him he was grinning and still had his hands planted on my waist. i turned around so we were face to face so i could see those beautiful icy blue eyes, and that perfect charming grin i didn't realize i was staring "so i better-" jack leaned in with his eyes closed before i could say anything else, he pulled me closer, my heart was beating fast i hope he can't feel how nervous i am, crap he probably can. i closed my eyes and what felt like forever, jack's lips finally met mine. i threw my arms around his neck it felt like they belonged there. his lips were so cold and soft but left this warm feeling inside. i got lost to the smell of his peppermint breath. i ran my fingers through his white hair, he was such a good kisser, he was so smooth and gentle i wish it would never end. i pulled back first and had to catch my breath.

"you have no idea how long i've wanted to do that." jack smiled and was breathing heavily. i looked away from him and blushed, "wait wait, is elsa arendelle blushing." jack teased, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes "if i didn't know any better i'd say-" he started but i threw a snowball at his face. he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into another kiss. except this one was shorter but still put me in a trance. jack pulled away and bit his lip "would you like to go out with me? on a real date?"he asked i smiled and managed to respond "definitely..."


End file.
